ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Freedom Gundam
How Freedom Gundam joined the Tourney One of ZAFT's ZGMF-X series of Gundam units build in CE 71 using technology derived from the four captured Alliance's Gundam, the Freedom Gundam has Phase Shift Armor and is primarily armed with powerful ranged weapons. Its armaments includes CIWS guns, beam sabers, shield, plasma beam cannons, railguns, and a beam rifle; when the latter three weapons are used at once, the Freedom is said to be in 'Full Burst Mode'. The suit has full flight capabilities in the atmosphere and the back-mounted wings can be deployed in "High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) Mode" to enhance its mobility in the atmosphere or in space. It also has an advanced targeting system, the Multi Lock-On System, that allows it to target and fire at multiple enemy units simultaneously. Furthermore, the suit can dock with a support unit, the METEOR unit, for heavier firepower and greater speed. The Freedom Gundam is designed to be operated alongside the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam and for this purpose, the warship FFMH-Y101 Eternal is designed specifically to maintain both suits. Freedom is equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller and powered by a nuclear reactor, giving it virtually unlimited combat endurance. It can continue to use all of its weapons and the PS armor long after other battery powered mobile suits have run out of power, as seen in most of the battles with the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden. Kira describes the suit as having four times the power of a battery-powered mobile suit, specifically the Strike. However, what this exactly means is unclear. Even in CE 73, the Freedom is still considered by some people, such as Shinn Asuka, as the most powerful mobile suit out there. Also noted is its exceptional speed, as it was able to keep up with the more recent ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam. Overall, it is one of the Clyne Faction's symbols of power, along with the FFMH-Y101 Eternal, Archangel, and the Justice. After the battle with Rau Le Creuset, Kira Yamato prepared to retire the Freedom Gundam Mobile Suit to Orb. When word got out that the Serans and Locusts broke out into war, Kira decides to take the Freedom Gundam to try to get a cease-fire in. Among those would be Alicia Valera. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Freedom Gundam crouches with its Lacerta beam sabers behind it. After the announcer calls its name Freedom Gundam flicks its right hand and right beam saber out to the zooming camera and Kira Yamato says "I want to protect the world!" Special Moves Balaena Cannon (Neutral) Fires its plasma cannons. Lupus Swing (Side) Tosses its beam rifles as they spin, suspended in the air before grabbing a hold of them and separating them for a sweeping slash. Lacerta Naginata (Up) Twirls its beam sabers in their beam naginata configuration while rising in the air. Circling Shot (Down) Flies in a circle with its beam sabers extended before firing a quick blast from its plasma cannons. Xiphas Dance (Hyper Smash) Kira announces "I can't let my friends die!" then Freedom Gundam slashes up and down with its beam sabers several times before firing off shots from its rail cannons. Freedom Hi-MAT Full Burst (Final Smash) Kira shouts "I will fight!" then Freedom Gundam fires all its weapons all at once in a barrage of concentrated beam energy and rapid-fire rail cannon fire. Victory Animations #Freedom Gundam strafes left and right slashing its beam sabers, then Kira says "I want a better tomorrow. I can't stand a world without change!" #Freedom Gundam loops firing its rail cannons and beam rifle then Kira says "Fate doesn't create the future. We do that on our own." #Freedom Gundam spin jumps slashing its beam sabers, then shoots its beam cannons, then spreads itself sabers forward while Kira says "The world is worth protecting!" On-Screen Appearance Freedom Gundam flies in from the background, then Kira says "Enough fighting already! It only leads to more fighting!" Trivia *Freedom Gundam's rival is a female expert recon Gear soldier, Alicia Valera. *Kira Yamato shares his English voice actor with Ryo Sanada and Whizz. *Kira Yamato shares his Japanese voice actor with Souichiro Nagi, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Sporty, Kazuma Torisuna and Ben Tennyson. *Kira Yamato shares his French voice actor with Guan Xing, Kaku, Himuro Gemma, Tina Ruth Belcher, Fire Lion, Android 17 and Zebra. *Kira Yamato shares his German voice actor with Scylla Io, Sandslash, Elfman Strauss, Rentaro Satomi, Hanzo, Goten and Appule. *Kira Yamato shares his Arabic voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, Victor von Gerdenheim, Mr. Heart, Sports Maxx, Donovan Baine, Dogadon, Bellamy, Huntail, Rocktite, Yves St. La Roache, Paulie, Gaoh, Urien, Javik, Naomasa Ii and Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits). *Kira Yamato shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Deng Ai, Sol Badguy, Zuo Ci, Mixer Taitei, Milo X2, Shirokohryu, Hydreigon's middle head, Numbuh IV, Sawk, Gilbert, Electrode, Johann Faust XIII, End Boss, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Abomasnow, Rock Howard, Mako, Tarrlok and Coco. *The Freedom Gundam's select pose resembles that of Laura's from Street Fighter V. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters